Nanny!
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: Otra historia
1. Chapter 1

**A Nanny Job?!**

_**Un trabajo importante**_

_By:Xykz_

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió no del todo sería como las otras, pero bueno disfruten.

:::::::::::::_::::::

—"Como terminamos en este lugar?"

Iori pregunto mirando la puerta de una mansión y con sus manos en sus bolcillos.

Vice lo volteo a ver molesta y después sus ojos voltearon a ver el timbre, la verdad no quería tocar el timbre y empezar con un trabajo que sería una verdadera pesadilla.

Trato de tocar el timbre pero no pudo.

Mientras Iori veía como ella batallaba para oprimir un botón saco una de su manos del bolsillo y toco el timbre 2 veces sin despegar el dedo.

—"…ya teniendo problemas para aceptar el trabajo?"

Le dijo volviendo a meter su mano en el bolsillo y caminando hacia adentro después de que la reja se abriera.

—"cállate que es la misma actitud que tu tenias desde las 9 de la noche hasta la 1 de la mañana en nuestra pequeña platica"

Le dijo molesta volteándolo a ver y cruzando los brazos.

—"…que ahora yo tengo la culpa!?"

—"pues tu eres el imbécil que me asusto con la estúpida llamada!"

—"que franco tirador lleva su celular?!"

—"este franco tirador! Y muchos más! Para tu información lo traemos por si acaso la orden se cancela idiota!"

—"…entonces porque fue mi culpa si cualquier otra llamada pudo haber sido buena para hacerte fallar?"

—"…tu tono de llamada…me asusto…"

—"…no eres tan buena entonces…"

—"tu nunca has sostenido un arma!"

—"un arma que tu hayas visto…"

Y asi continuo la discusión hasta que empezaron a pelear en el jardín de enfrente y casi rodar hasta la puerta al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, una de las sirvientas atendió la puerta para encontrarse con los 2 compañeros agarrados de los cabellos y casi matándose entre sí.

Al ver a la mujer que estaba confundida y un poco asustada los 2 se pusieron de pie y empezaron a sacudir toda la tierra que obtuvieron al rodar en una pelea que antes era una discusión sin sentido.

—"amm… hola somos los guarda espaldas que el señor Rugal envió"

—"Ooh! Por supuesto! Pasen llamare a la señora! Disculpen"

Al entrar a la Mansión los 2 esperaron en la entrada y mientras que Vice admiraba la casa Iori solo la miraba pensando que se veía como una pequeña niña disfrutando de la fantasía de estar en un castillo de princesas, pero Vice no era de ese tipo de Chica asi que se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo que ella se enojaría.

—"que nunca has estado en una mansión?"

Iori pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado. Mientras que Vice molesta por la pregunta y poniendo sus manos en su cintura le contestaba;

—"y su pongo que el señor todo refinado y todo adinerado ha estado en una antes no?"

—"ya he vivido en una así que –"

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo Vice sorprendida le pregunto;

—"Enserio?!, no estás mintiendo en verdad has vivido en una mansión?"

Iori nada más alzo sus hombros en forma de confusión y respondió;

—"pues tu dime, no me creías cuando te decía que era millonario"

—"pues para el apartamento en el que estabas nadie te creería incluso un vagabundo no te creería"

Después de un rato volvió a iniciar la discusión y estaban a punto de empezar con una pelea pero se detuvieron al ver a la dueña de la casa.

—"disculpen el retraso mis sinceras disculpas"

—"no tiene que disculparse un mujer tan hermosa tiene el derecho a llegar tarde"

Iori dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a la mujer, casi checándola de pies a cabeza.

Vice nada mas suspiro y fue suficiente para que Yagami se diera cuenta, casi podía escuchar sus palabras;

"pervertido promiscuo"

Iori nada mas sonrió y volteo a verla mientras que ella solo cruzo sus brazos y fijaba sus ojos en la mujer que terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se ponía a buscar un espejo de mano y un lápiz labial, después eso Vice le pregunto.

—"Entonces madame Cuales fueron las Ordenes que dejo su esposo?"

Después de un rato mientras miraban como se pintaba lentamente los labios, con un lápiz labial que envés de parecer un rojo cereza como decía la marca, parecía un rojo fosforescente matador, casi un laser en los labios de esa mujer.

—"oh no dijo nada solo dijo que tendríamos nuevos Niñeros, que felicidad!"

—"Oh no no! Creo que nos confundió somos guarda espaldas nunca nos mencionaron algo de cuidar niños!"

Vice dijo un poco nerviosa.

—"Oh ok pues tenemos bastantes guarda espaldas y la verdad no es mucho pedir que unos de ellos cuiden a los niños!"

—"supongo-"

Iori trato de sacarlos del lio ya que Vice se veía un poco mas asustada y molesta de lo que podía demostrar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la mujer rápidamente termino diciendo.

—"Excelente! Una de nuestras Sirvientas Diana les dirá como funciona todo aquí así que gracias los niños bajaran en un momento adiós!"

Y diciendo eso la mujer casi salto por las ventanas y Salió corriendo hacia el auto.

Mientras que Vice y Yagami miraban a la Sirvienta, que solo dijo;

—"Buena suerte!"

Después de eso se trato de ir pero Vice la detuvo y casi histéricamente le pregunto;

—"que acaso nos van a dejar aquí sin idea de que hacer y con niños?!"

La Sirvienta la trato de tranquilizar.

—"No se preocupe señorita voy por Diana ella les explicara todo de mientras conozcan a los 7 niños de la señora"

—"S..S..SIETE!?"

Vice respondió un poco fuerte.

—"De hecho son 8 pero la bebe está dormida"

Vice se sorprendió aun mas y volteo a ver a la mujer que había dicho eso, mientras que Yagami solo miraba como Vice se volvía loca.

Una mujer, de mayor edad, mayor que las otras sirvientas y con su uniforme de Sirvienta y un cigarrillo en la mano les dijo que la siguieran por toda la mansión y les fue explicando cómo funcionaba todo, que no iban a tener tanta suerte y que todos los niños de la señora eran una pesadilla andante.

—"Bueno yo ya hice todo lo posible para ayudarlos, les deseo suerte porque la van a necesitar"

Después de que la mujer les explico todo agarro su sombrero y su abrigo de piel y salió por la puerta, Vice trato de pedirle más consejos o alguna forma de salvarse de ese problema en que se había metido pero antes de que pudiera los hijos de la mujer habían bajado para darles la mejor y más cálida bienvenida.

—"como dijo suerte"

La señora dijo después de desaparecer.

—"oigan Chicos los bufones que vinieron a cuidarnos están aquí solos"

Un joven muchacho con cabello corto y negro, con ojos azul mar y usando una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y unos jeans negros dijo desde el balcón que se formaba de las 2 escaleras que se separaban para dar camino hacia el 2 piso.

Después de eso bajo las escaleras con sus manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada fría se detuvo enfrente de ellos.

—"Mi nombre es Erick ya tengo 17 así que no necesito una niñera"

Después de unos segundos de que el muchacho se dirigió a la cocina 2 gemelas de cabello largo y rubio con diferentes vestidos bajaron a toda prisa después de ver a Iori.

—"Hola!"

Ambas dijeron acercándose y casi abrazándose de Yagami.

—"No sabía que tendríamos a alguien tan guapo para…cuidarnos"

—"Como te llamas?"

—"yo me llamo Karen!"

—"yo soy Karina!"

—"te gusta salir conmigo a fiestas"

—"porque no salimos un día de estos!"

—"tienes novia?"

Yagami no podía contestar ninguna pregunta que las 2 chicas le preguntaba ya que siempre lo interrumpían con alguna otra pregunta, Vice nada mas miro y se atrevió a preguntar.

—"y Cuantos años tiene las 2?"

—"15 algún problema!"

Ambas contestaron molestas y mirando a la pobre de Vice con ganas de matarla.

—"acaso son novios?!"

Las 2 preguntaron mirando los molestas, pero Vice no les dio importancia y solo contesto;

—"pueden quedárselo después de todo yo no tomo juguetes viejos y usados, yo no estoy desesperada"

Al decir eso las 2 Chicas se enfurecieron, pero Iori trato de alejarlas a las 3 pero antes que pudiera hacer algo a Vice le había caído un globo lleno de agua.

—"QUE DI…!"

Vice trato de controlarse y limpio su ojos para ver al mocoso que le había hecho eso al ver arriba vio a un niño con cabello corto una larga camiseta con mangas y un short negro, antes de que ella pudiera subir el niño había desaparecido.

Las 2 chicas se rieron y se tomaron del brazo de Iori, quien estaba completamente confundido y mientras lo jalaban a la sala donde estaban los sofás y una televisión de plasma esperándolo a él mientras que las 2 gemelas ideaban sus planes malvados para deshacerse de Vice y solo quedarse con Yagami.

De mientras Vice le decía que no se preocupara por ella y trato de secar su cabello y ropa de alguna forma hasta que alguien le ofreció una toalla y diciendo;

—"ese es Bernardo…tiene 12 y yo 9"

Era un pequeño niño con cabello negro que parecía tener el mismo corte de cabello que Iori solo que este le cubriendo su ojo derecho envés del izquierdo, no parecía que el niño quisiera tenerlo ya que el cabello le cubría su ojo y a cada segundo el niño se lo trataba de quitar del rostro atorándolo en su oreja, tenía una camisa de mangas largas con un diseño de líneas negras y blancas y un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul marino.

—"…hola…y tu eres?"

Vice tomo la toalla y seco su rostro, al verlo bien el niño parecía esconderse detrás del pilar que sostenía la reja muy bien tallada de las escaleras, el niño parecía tener marcas de ojeras y al fijarse bien tenía unos ojos verdes cristalinos.

—"soy Raymundo"

El niño contesto, no parecía estar molesto pero si estar bastante triste, vice no pudo evitar notarlo y al segundo en que ella iba a decir algo 2 niños tomados de las manos bajaron y casi tiraron a Raymundo.

el niño se presento y le dijo muy entusiasta.

—"YO SOY DAVIS Y ELLA ES PENNY TENGO 7 Y ELLA 5! UN GUSTO!"

Después de que ella recibió un saludo muy golpeado, los niños salieron corriendo y después de eso el otro niño, el niño que le había tirado el globo salió corriendo empujando a Raymundo y tirándolo lo en el suelo.

Vice lo ayudo a levantarse y molesta salió tras de él.

Mientras que Raymundo la miraba irse.

_:::::::::::

Por ahora hay le dejo ok …

Bueno bye ahí les traigo mas episodios.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Nanny Job?!**

_**Ray**_

_By:Xykz_

Aquí viene otro capítulo,

Así que disfruten sean felices y denle una oportunidad a todo lo que tengo que ofrecer en estas historias

Los quiero y me despido con este capítulo.

_:::::::::::::::::::_

Mientras que Vice corría para atrapar al niño los otros 2 se unieron con su hermano y empezaron a hacerle la vida pesada a Vice, juguete, canicas, y basura le tiraban para que se resbalara en los corredores mientras que las sirvientas tenían que limpiar.

Mientras Vice corría por los corredores Penny y Davis ponían unos hilos, canicas y jabón para hacer tropezar a Vice, mientras Bernardo agarraba algunos globos ya llenos de agua y otras cosas.

Le lanzaban globos con agua, pegamento y jabón. Por suerte vice pudo evitar los 2 últimos. O por lo menos en ese momento.

—"esto es peor que un campamento militar!"

Mientras pasaban por el comedor le lanzaban algunos platos, aunque era buena para esquivar los platos no pudo evitar que le cayeran mas globos llenos de agua y uno que otro con miel y pegamento.

Su suerte se estaba hiendo.

Después de eso los otros niños trajeron plumas y hojas, convirtiendo a la pobre de Vice en un pájaro. Después de eso ella se dio por vencida y fue a la sala donde Iori estaba cómodamente viendo la tele y disfrutando de la noche mientras que las Chicas se peleaban y discutían.

Pero después de ver a Vice hecha garras se unieron para tratar de poner la celosa y hacer que su noche se volviera asquerosamente horrible, pero como siempre Vice no le daba algún interés.

—"donde está el baño?"

—"Segunda puerta a la derecha"

Las 2 dijeron abrazadas de Iori quien estaba tranquilamente cambiando de canal.

—"me alegro que estés cómodamente disfrutando de 2 fáciles como siempre" dijo Vice en la oreja de Iori a quien le había jalado el cabello, las gemelas se abrazaron y se pusieron a coquetear con Iori pero en cuanto se fue Vice Iori se levanto y fue tras ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, al abrir la puerta un líquido verde se le arrojo a la cara y más plumas le cayeron, Vice se quedo paralizada y trato de no gritar enfurecida, Iori solo miro con cara de "Diablos va a explotar" mientras que las gemelas se reían maliciosamente de ella, junto con Bernardo, que en verdad no le importaba si lo escuchaba reírse.

Iori dio un paso para atrás y le dijo;

—"amm… tienes algo…"

Dijo esperando a que ella no explotara del enojo y un poco calmado apuntando con su mano el área donde ella tenía la masa pegajosa y verde como si ella pudiera ver las expresiones.

—"Ya se…"

Mientras que Iori la miraba como vice se trataba de quitar la cosa que le había caído, Raymundo se acercó y le dijo en una voz muy baja que casi no se escuchaba.

—"amm…te llevo al Baño..?"

Mientras que Vice se quitaba la cosa pegajosa de los ojos asentía con la cabeza y dejo que el niño le abriera la puerta y prendiera las luces, no quería que fuera otra trampa.

Mientras que se quitaba todo lo pegajoso o por lo menos trataba de, Iori trato de hablar con ella pero solo termino en una discusión y en una pelea.

No a golpes.

Afortunadamente.

Después de eso, Vice se dirigí a la cocina pero de nuevo las bromas empezaron al entrar a la cocina, después de lanzarle huevos o hielos para que resbalara, termino en el suelo mirando el techo.

—"no eres muy buena cuidando niños no es así?"

El muchacho le dijo mirándola desde la barra, un plato y un vaso estaban ahí, sucios ya que había comido algo que el mismo había preparado.

—"que te da esa idea…"

Vice contesto tratando de levantarse del suelo y sobándose el trasero de la caída, volteo a mirarlo, por supuesto que él se volteo parecía estar avergonzado, y por supuesto Vice luego luego sonrió y se rio un poco.

"Así que ya se anda fijando en el físico de las mujeres"

El muchacho la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, mientras que ella acepto la ayuda del muchacho después de todo se había enojado con Iori.

—"primero que nada tienes que comprarte a Bernardo"

—"mm… tiene 12 entonces con 20 dólares se calmara… mientras que Penny y David dejaran de seguirle el juego si le ofrezco algunos dulces"

El muchacho se había sorprendido, no solo era hermosa también aprendía rápido.

—"si… así es como mi mama los calma…"

—"Gracias por el consejito y me supongo que contigo y con las gemelitas no será tan fácil no es así?"

Vice lo volteo a ver sabiendo que a un muchacho de 17 no se le puede comprar con solo 20 dólares o algún dulce.

—"supongo que tienes razón… si me dejas salir a una fiesta esta noche te ayudo con algunas otras cosas que dices hermosa"

Después de hacer un trato con el Joven rebelde de Erick, darle 20 dólares a Bernardo y de por así decirlo convencer a los otros 2 niños juguetones David y Penny de ir se a dormir temprano, Vice decidió que ya era hora de tomar un buen descanso de las bromas de los niños. Y de preocuparse en la mañana siguiente después de todo ya que eran las 8. Mientras que ella no ponía ninguna atención a las estupideces que las gemelas decían se dedico a ver tele.

—"amm… disculpe…"

Una voz baja y casi casi imposible de escuchar tomó la atención de Iori.

—"creo que te hablan...Vice"

Los 2 gemelas dijeron y pronunciando un poco con asco el nombre de Vice.

—"Quien…oh! Raymundo porque no estás dormido aun?"

Vice se levanto y se acercó a Raymundo.

—"Tiene insomnio si no lo has notado por esas feas ojeras falsas que tiene"

Las 2 chicas dijeron un poco disgustadas, Raymundo solo bajo la cabeza volteo a ver a otro lado, los comentarios de sus hermanas eran bastante hirientes pero él no le daba importancia, después de todo ellas se creían las diosas del lugar.

—"…Vamos a la cocina"

A Vice le daba tanta rabia las personas como ellas, asi que para no hacer un escándalo con esas 2 arpías se fue a la cocina y empezó a buscar.

—"que se le ofrece encontrar?"

Raymundo pregunto, mirando a Vice esculcar entre las repisas de la cocina.

—"supongo que te dan antidepresivos y somníferos para dormirte y para atontarte no es así?"

El chico sorprendido asintió con la cabeza y respondió;

—"están en el 2 cajón a la derecha de la estufa"

Vice abrió con cuidado el cajón quería asegurarse de que no había una trampa de sus otros hermanos. Con suerte no había.

Tomo los 2 frascos de pastillas e incluso habían más tipos de anti depresivos y somníferos, los tomo todos y los metió a su bolso, después de hacer eso dejo un bote y lo lleno de caramelos.

—"Me voy a quedar con ellos si no te importa"

—"pero que hay con estos?"

Raymundo le pregunto del botecito que había dejado.

—"no te preocupes esos no son tan malos y tiene un buen sabor confía en mí!"

Vice le sonrió y después de revolver su cabello le dijo;

—"bueno vamos hacerte algo de comer!"

Después de eso Raymundo nada mas la miraba hacer un sándwich de huevo, y por primera vez alguien lo había hecho especial mente para él.

Vice no sabía nada de él pero había atinado a todo, había tostado su pan y había dejado que el huevo se enfriara antes de dárselo y le había cortado las horillas al pan ya que no le gustaban, y por supuesto un vaso de chocolate tibio ni frio ni muy caliente.

—"Listo, espero que te guste"

De nuevo le revolvió el cabello y le entrego su cena, después de varias mordidas no pudo evitar saborearlo y disfrutar de una linda y tranquila noche sin peleas.

—"Que tal Ray?"

Vice le pregunto mientras guarda todo.

—"Porque solo Ray?"

Raymundo se sintió un poco mal al no contestarle la pregunta a Vice pero en verdad le daba curiosidad de porque solo lo había llamado Ray cuando todo mundo le decía Raymundo, el maestro los compañeros y su familia.

—"… solo hice más corto tu nombre es más fácil y suena bastante bien no lo crees?"

Vice le dijo sentándose en una de las sillas enfrente de él. Y después de terminar su vaso de chocolate caliente, dio las gracias llevo su plato hasta el fregador se arremango las mangas y empezó a lavarlos.

—"pero que trabajador eres pero no crees que eso lo debería hacer yo?"

—"siempre lo hago cuando no hay nadie así que está bien"

Al enjuagarlos Vice los tomo y los seco con una toallita que estaba y guaro los platos, y después de eso Ray contesto.

—"No le conteste a su pregunta pero si, estaba delicioso de hecho así me gustan como supo?"

—"me creerás que adivine?"

—"creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir está bien Ray"

Vice dijo con una sonrisa y apuntando al reloj de la cocina que daba la hora exacta las 9:30, mientras que Yagami estaba con las gemelas que se volvían a pelear por cosas tan tontas, Ray subia las escaleras hacia su cuarto pero antes de que se fuera Vice le pregunto;

—"Disculpe pero no me ha dicho su nombre"

—"me llamo Vice y mi compañero es Iori Yagami, No tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros ok Ray"

Vice le dijo un poco avergonzada de que ella no fuera tan formal como el pequeño de 9 años.

—"Buenas noches señorita Vice"

Después de haber escuchado esas palabras Ray se avergonzó despidiéndose más formal que nunca lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse aun mas pero después de esa cena y de una pequeña platica con su nueva niñera que parecía bastante amable y linda se fue a dormir, sin las pastillas que un doctor incompetente que solo trabajaba para ganar dinero le había recomendado, durmió como un oso y no despertó en toda la noche, si no hasta la mañana siguiente.

Una de las mejores Noches en el mundo de Morfeo,

Para Ray.

—::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bueno eso fue todo y espero que les haya gustado este cap. Me voy y hasta la próxima

Bye.

(/uº)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Nanny Job?!**

_**Que Noche**_

_By:Xykz_

Este es otro capitulo espro que les guste y entiendan ya que tengo mala ortografía asi que gracias por leer y empecemos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::

Después de que Ray se fue a dormir, Vice volvió a sentarse en el sillón y por supuesto a ser molestada por las 2 gemelas.

Mientras comentarios estúpidos y tratando de quedar bien con Iori, quien estaba demasiado aburrido como para cambiar de canal en canal.

—"si dejo que utilicen el internet hasta que ya no puedan aguantar el sueño—"

Dijo Yagami antes de que lo interrumpieran con un grito casi de guerra. Y por supuesto cada una le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que Vice trataba de no mostrar algún interés.

Por supuesto que eso hizo que las gemelas se enojaran y se fueran con planes en mente.

Después de las 11 Iori y Vice empezaron otra discusión.

Que termino de nuevo en ellos peleando solo que esta vez en ves de romper todo y golpearse con toda clase de muebles como lo hacían en su apartamento, tenían cuidado de no golpear nada.

Mientras se peleaban en la sala trataron de no golpear la pantalla y de no romper la mesa de café.

Cuando ternaban rodando en los pasillos habían varias veces que Iori o Vice se lanzaban para atrapar algún florero o Imagen que tiraban por la pelea y en vez de gritar era un silencioso grito ya que varias veces algún sirviente que estaba dormido se levantaba y los callaba, por supuesto esto no los detuvo de jalarse los cabellos el uno al otro.

—"lo sentimos"

Era lo último que escuchaban los sirvientes después de cerrar la puerta volvían a escuchar cómo se jalaban los cabellos se golpeaban y mordían.

Eran peor que los niños chiquitos.

y claro iba a tomar más que un milagro para ayudarlos a ser buenos niñeros.

Después de las 12 se encontraban los 2 en el sillón.

Cansados.

Mientras que Vice tenía el cabello hecho garras por todas las cosas que le cayeron, y Iori por todos los jalones que Vice le había dado y por supuesto una que otra vez las gemelas.

Mientras que tomaba un respiro el Joven muchacho que había salido entro por la puerta de atrás.

Claro que ellos 2 se acomodaron y trataron de no verse completamente desechos por la pelea.

—"…no quiero ni preguntar lo que les paso *hic*"

El joven parecía no estar ebrio, pero la vedad estaba mas ebrio que un borracho, los 2 se voltearon a ver y claro al instante de voltear a ver al Joven él ya estaba en el suelo roncando.

—"Vaya noche"

Dijeron ambos volteando a verse, después de abrir varias puertas, que por supuesto no eran el cuarto del joven, una era la librería y otra el estudio donde el padre trabajaba, otros era el cuarto de Ray y por supuesto el cuarto de las gemelas.

—"no nos podrían decir el cuarto de Erick?"

Iori pregunto, con un tono sensual y tratando de convencerlas ya que les habían mentido la ultima vez y claro Vice ya se estaba cansando de cargar al joven Erick.

Aunque las gemelas querían que su hermano mayor tuviera problemas no pudieron evitar decirle a Yagami la verdad, después de todo el era el que había preguntado y Vice.

Después de dejar a Erick en su habitación, volvieron a la sala a recargarse en el sofá. Vice nunca pensó que cuidar a niños sería tan problemático.

—"…no fue tan difícil…"

—" . . . "

Vice volteo a ver a Iori con una mirada matadora, y cuando estaba a punto explotar y decirle de toda clase de cosas, la puerta de la entrada azoto abierta y se escucho la voz de la Dueña.

—"VVVVVVVOOOOOOLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVIIIIII!"

Se levantaron del sillón y por supuesto corrieron hasta la puerta para ver que la señora de la casa estaba lanzando sus zapatos y bolsa golpeando varios floreros que cuidadosamente evitaron con tanto esfuerzo no romper.

Después de que Vice trataba de atrapar a la Señora de no caerse Iori recogió los zapatos y la bolsa, claro que la mujer se puso agresiva en todo el camino desde la puerta hasta su cuarto, mientras gritaba y tiraba imágenes, Iori y Vice tenían que arreglárselas para limpiar todo ya que las sirvientas estaban dormidas y la verdad no querían molestarlas así que tenían que limpiar todo lo que tiraba la Dueña ebria y también tenían que silenciarla de buena gana ya que no dejaba de gritar incoherencias.

Ya cuando estaban en el cuarto las cosas se pusieron aun más pesadas la Dueña se empezó a desvestir mientras que trataba de coquetear con Iori quien la verdad no quería liderar con ninguna mujer ebria a excepción de Vice.

—"Vice… una ayudita!"

Mientras que Iori intentaba de evitar que la mujer lo besara o metiera sus manos en su pantalón, Vice lo miraba desde lejos y riéndose contesto;

—"ooh Iori me encantaría ayudarte pero que no una mujer hermosa tiene el derecho a toquetearte como las otras chicas..Hmm?"

Vice dijo burlándose de cómo la mujer ebria lo jalaba a la cama por supuesto se quedo dormida abrazada del cuello de Iori y claro que tuvo problemas para quitársela pero después de intentarlo Vice lo ayudo para quitársela de encima.

—"listo ya vámonos antes de que despierte!"

—"Miedo a que te quiera besar?"

Vice dijo riéndose un poco y sonriéndole al final, claro que Iori no le veía la gracia, pero después de salir de la habitación de la Señora tuvieron que limpiar todo el desastre que habían dejado. Acomodar fotos y pinturas costosas limpiar todas las cosas que tiro, floreros estatuas y por supuesto habían una que otro fluido que había dejado antes de entrar a la habitación.

—"…"

Se voltearon a ver con miradas de tristeza y empezaron a limpiar después de que se turnaran las limpiadas de vomito.

Después de limpiar todo y de dejar todo en sus lugar y hacer parecer que no había pasado nada.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala pensando que algo peor iba a pasar, pero no pasó.

Solo estaba la casa callada.

Se podía disfrutar los dulces sonidos de… un bebe llorando.

—"!"

Ambos corrieron hacia la habitación! Siguiendo sus oídos abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con la peor pesadilla de Vice.

Un bebe de 2 años gritando y llorando.

—"toma sostenla!"

Iori la levanto, como todo un padre y la puso en los brazos de Vice.

—"QUE PORQUE YO"

Vice dijo asustada y veía como Iori se lanzaba a la puerta.

—"porque tú tienes senos"

Iori dijo saliendo y corriendo a toda velocidad a la cocina.

—"IORI!"

Mientras que vice le gritaba desde el cuarto, Iori buscaba una tetera y calentaba lecho que había sacado del refrigerador, al llegar le entrego a Vice la tetera y Vice no sabía qué hacer así que solo le dio el biberón a la nena, pero la niña lo rechazaba con llantos más fuertes.

Lo cual a Vice le aterro un poco, pero Iori sostuvo los brazos de Vice y empezó a arrullarla después de unos minutos, la niña se calmo y aceptó el biberón y después de otros minutos la niña se volví a quedar dormida en los brazos de Vice y Yagami.

Después de ver a la niña un par de segundos Vice sintió algo cálido en su corazón y sonrió sin pensarlo mientras que Iori recargaba su frente cercas de la de ella y dijo en voz baja.

—"como cuidar a nuestros futuros hijos"

Pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo más Vice dejo a la nena en su cuna y le quito el biberón y lo utilizo para golpear a Iori.

—"ni en un millón de años"

Después salir y cerrar con cuidado la puerta los 2 se dedicaron a dormir en el sofá pero la noche no era tan larga como pensaron.

Una alarma en el estéreo de la sala sonó mientras ellos ya estaban dispuestos a dormir.

::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::_::::::::::: :::::::_

Continuara

Bye

(/uº)


	4. Chapter 4

**A Nanny Job?!**

_**Ahora QUE?!**_

_By:Xykz_

Pues hoy les traigo un Nuevo capítulo y bueno después arreglare todos TODOS los errores de ortografía que deje en los otros capítulos creo que tengo que leerlos más de 3 veces, creo que no veo bien, …bueno como sea espero que disfruten de la continuación de la historia.

Empecemos…

—::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :….—:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::….

—::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :….

Mientras la extraña pareja se levantaba cansada del sillón los demás sirvientes entraban y miraban como la pobre de Vice se tallaba los ojos de cansancio y Yagami estiraba sus brazos de lo incomodo que se encontraba acostado en el sillón.

—"parece que su primera noche no fue tan mala…"

Diana la sirvienta que les había mostrado la mansión, había dicho después de entrar por la puerta y mirar a Vice quien estaba cansada bostezando y con dolor de todas las caídas de la noche anterior, mientras que Iori la miraba estirarse y recargando su cabeza en su brazo.

Vice levanto la mirada, y su ojos con ojeras se veían ligeramente más agresivos que de costumbre y casi histéricamente dijo;

—"NO SE SI LO NOTE PERO YO **NO** SOY UNA PERSONA DE LA NOCHE COMO ESTE IDIOTA DE ALADO!"

Al escuchar eso Iori solo se molesto pero dejo que terminara.

Después de todo le gustaba escucharla, aunque lo desesperara o insultara.

—"Y COMO QUE NOS FUE "BIEN" NOS FUE **PEOR** DE LO QUE YO ESPERABA Y CREAME YO NO ESPERABA ALGO TAN MOLESTO COMO ESTO!"

—"este idiota no te volverá a ayudar"

—"pues este idiota se tendrá que aguantar!"

Mientras empezaban una discusión y se empezaban a pelear de cosas muy atrás en el pasado, Diana y otras sirvientas empezaban a observar el pequeño espectáculo que la pareja ponía en la mansión ya después de un rato ambos se levantaron y casi se agarraron a golpes, pero la dueña se había levantado y estaba caminando hacia la sala, ambos se detuvieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

—"Buenos días madame como amaneció?"

Ambos dijeron, Vice tratando de …bueno no estar incomoda por lo pegajosa y sucia que estaba por todas las cosas que le lanzaron la noche anterior y Yagami como siempre sin importarle lo que dijera el solo se paro alado de Vice con las manos en los bolsillos.

—"Oh! Sobrevivieron! Digo… Buenos días, amanecí de maravilla! Muchas gracias por preguntar"

Vice trato de sonreír pero no pudo hacer más que una mueca de cansancio y por dentro maldecía y gritaba grosería y media.

Después de unos segundos bajaron los 2 niños que la noche anterior habían unido fuerzas con su hermano y haberle hecho la noche imposible a Vice, gritando y pidiendo almuerzo Diana fue empujando a casi todas las sirvientas que habían sido flechadas por el cuerpo de Yagami.

—"Oh ¡! No se les antoja comer algo también a ustedes 2 después de todo cuidaron a mis angelitos!"

—"Claro con gusto!"

Yagami dijo con alegría y camino detrás de la Dueña, Iori le estiro la mano a Vice para que caminaran juntos a la cocina pero cuando Vice estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Iori las gemelas se le aceleraron y gritaron fuertemente y se abrazaron de él Diciendo;

—"OOHH! QUE CABALLEROSO ERES!"

Mientras que Vice nada más cruzaba los brazos y miraba como las gemelas se lo llevaban arrastrando.

Después de eso el niño de 12 años que se había convertido en el enemigo personal de Vice en esa casa bajo de las escaleras empujándola y riéndose.

—"algún día voy a—"

Vice dijo entre dientes y serrando su puño con furia, pero después escucho un pequeño ruido y volteo a ver a de donde provenía.

—"Ray!"

Vice dijo feliz y agachándose para saludar al pequeño de 9 años, quien se encontraba un poco más feliz de lo de costumbre.

—"Buenos..Buenos días"

Dijo tratando de elevar su voz un poco mas pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas se escucho los rugidos de un joven con resaca.

—"Bue..nos Días"

Vice miro al Joven amo Erick quien parecía Zombie, le dijo;

—"No tan buenos para ti eh? Qué tal si solo te quedas en tu cuarto y te invento una buena escusa mm?"

—"Buen intento pero no te ayudare a cuidar a todos mis hermanos cada noches por este favorcito, Buenos días Raymon"

El joven dijo sosteniendo su cabeza del dolor y arreglándose la camisa, después de eso saludo a Ray con otro nombre.

—"es Raymundo"

Ray dijo casi tratando de mezclarse con la reja de madera de las escaleras.

—"suena igual no?"

El hermano mayor solo dijo molesto y caminando a la Cocina, Vice se molesto y le dijo a Ray con una sonrisa que porque no la acompañaba a la cocina después de todo el almuerzo con el no sería tan malo después de todo era el único niño que no era grosero en la casa o por lo menos con ella, aun que Ray no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse apreciado en su familia y menos por los niñeros le agradaron las palabras de Vice y caminaron juntos hacia la cocina.

Mientras que Ray se sentaba con sus otros hermanos en la mesa Vice trataba de encontrar un buen lugar.

Donde los niños no le lanzaran nada y que las gemelas no le fregaran el alma con tontería solo para hacerla enojar.

Pero solo había un lugar "perfecto" y claro tenía que ser enfrente de Iori y alado de la Dueña, Una de las gemelas alado de Iori y la otra alado de ella. Mientras que Bernardo el monstruito de la noche, a lado de la gemela que coqueteaba con Iori y sus 2 hermanitos menores enfrente de él y Ray por supuesto alado de él, el lugar perfecto para que lo golpeara con una cuchara.

Así que Vice no era la única que sufría el que le lanzaran comida o golpearan con cubiertos o más.

Mientras que Iori era acosado por las 2 gemelas y a veces por la mamá, a Vice la golpeaban por debajo de la mesa, y claro la madre se hacía de la vista gruesa y no se fijaba que a Raymundo lo golpeaban con una cuchara y Vice recibía comida mordisqueada y rápida.

Vice no aguanto por mucho, así que se atrevió y empezó;

—"entonces Su esposo Rugal?"

—"JAJAJAJA! Rugal no es mi esposo demasiado Ruso jajaja"

La mujer respondió con una risa sínica.

Vice trato de sonreír pero no pudo contenerse la ira salía por todos lados, una aura de pura ira y desprecio.

—"Me disculparía tengo que hacer una llamada"

Vice se levanto y Iori quiso preguntarle qué era lo que la molestaba tanto pero decidió quedarse con la familia pues estaría más seguro, y sin tomar en cuenta la comida que le había caído en la frente y/o cabello se levanto y salió por la puerta hacia el corredor.

—"_Oficina de Rugal Bernstein"_

—"NUNCA ME DIJERON QUE ESTA ERA LA CASA DE LOS FARROWS!"

Vice dijo gritando agresivamente al pobre teléfono.

—"_Vice ¡! Cálmate solo será por unos cuantos meses"_

La Voz de Mature se escuchaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo calmada.

—"Si eso siempre dice ese maldito!"

Vice dijo aun más fuerte.

—"_Vice te van a escuchar por favor solo sigue como si fuera otro empleo mas, no quiero que tu y Rugal empiecen con—"_

Mature se escuchaba un poco nerviosa y en ese momento Vice se dio cuenta.

—"…*_sigh*_ _**estas**_ en su oficina no es así…y con estas en su oficina me refiero a —"

Vice dijo cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en la pared, pero antes de que terminara.

—"_Si si …se corta la …te hablo después!"_

Mature seguía en su "trabajo" mientras le colgaba a Vice quien suspiro y trato de no poner una cara de decepción, al entrar la madre se levanto y le dijo molesta.

—"Vice ES CIERTO QUE DEJASTE QUE ERICK SE FUERA A UNA FIESTA Y MANEJARA EBRIO! SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE ES APARTE EL NO TIENE DERECHO A SALIR DESPUES DE LAS 9! NISIQUIERA SABE MANEJAR BIEN Y PENSAR QUE ERAS UNA GRAN CANDIDATA PARA SER UNA BUENA NIÑERA!"

Las gemelas habían aprovechado de lanzarle la sal a Vice, mientras que Iori había sacado una escusa para alejarse de las gemelas y de la señora de la casa, a Vice le empezaban a caer la culpa de todo.

—"También dejo que Ray se acostara sin sus medicamentos!"

Una de las gemelas que había secretamente esculcado el cajón de las medicinas dijo.

—"y también dejo que David y Penny comieran chocolate y no pudieran dormir!"

—"ellos ni siquiera probaron chocolate esa noches!"

Vice trataron de defenderse de las mentiras de las gemelas pero los niños fingieron escalofríos y dijeron en voz baja y tratando de sonar enfermos que habían tenido pesadillas.

En cuanto entro Iori por una puerta las gemelas dijeron alegremente

—"el único que nos cuido bien anoche fue Iori"

Ambas de las gemelas sonrieron malosamente mientras que la Dueño se quedaba viendo con cara de matar a Vice, Vice cruzo sus brazos y espero a que la Dueña hablara.

—"no queda otra más que despedirte Vice lo siento"

Al escuchar eso las gemelas se rieron y sonrieron junto con sus hermanas Bernardo sonrió y se río de la mujer que había sido despedida, mientras que Vice solo miro a la dueña como su fuera una mosca molesta que te despierta a media noche zumbando por tu oreja, mientras que Iori se asombro de que Vice perdiera su empleo de niñera y de asesina y no explotara en medio comedor, y por culpa de unas niñas, a Erick le dio la misma y salió del comedor con un vaso de agua en la mano y una aspirina en otra al igual que a David y a Penny les daba igual si se iba o no, y por supuesto Ray se entristeció al saber que Vice se iba, por un rato pensó que por fin habría alguien en la casa que lo apreciara por lo menos un poquito más que tantito.

—::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :….—:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::….

—::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :….

Continuara…

(/uº)


	5. Chapter 5

**A Nanny Job?!**

_**Una Rara pareja**_

_By:Xykz_

Espero que sigan interesados en esta historia y en verdad les agradezco por los reviews, y van a seguir apareciendo mas capítulos si quieren saber en qué termina muchas gracias y disfruten

(De la mala ortografía jeje)

No se preocupen lo corregiré! :D

Empecemos…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :_**

**_:::::::::**

—"Bueno fue un gusto!"

Iori dijo sonriendo y caminando detrás de Vice quien estaba aparte de molesta, estaba triste no solo había perdido un asqueroso trabajo de niñera sino que también Rugal la despediría de ser asesina si dejaba o la despedían de este trabajo y su trabajo de asesina era su trabajo ideal.

—"lo siento, en verdad no esperaba que te despidieran de este lugar"

Iori dijo en el camino al carro, Vice solo suspiro.

Después de que la reja se abriera para ellos, Vice entro al maverick 73 de Yagami, de color azul marino con 2 líneas blancas que llegaban desde el cofre hasta la cajuela, , después de que ambos se pusieron los cinturones coordinadamente sin pensarlo Yagami inicio el carro y fueron directamente a casa.

O por lo menos eso esperaba Vice.

Mientras iban manejando Vice solo miraba por la ventana a todas las personas que caminaban por la calle y que se veían felices, y disfrutando de la "sucia y aburrida" vida cotidiana.

Mientras que Iori manejaba por toda la ciudad.

Cuando Vice por fin se dio cuenta de que ese no era el camino hacia su apartamento quiso volteo a ver hacia enfrente pero antes de que pudiera decir una cosa, Iori soltó el volante y dejo que se fuera de lado a lado, ambos gritaron, Vice porque pensó que Iori chocaría y Iori de diversión como un niño en una montaña rusa.

—"Iori!"

—"Si?"

Vice lo volteo a ver molesta pero después sonrió y grito;

—"De nuevo!"

Y de nuevo Iori soltó el volante para que el caro diera vueltas y varios de los conductores de detuvieran, dieran vuelta para esquivarlos y después de acelerar y jugar peligrosamente en la carretera llegaron a un pequeño restaurante donde pidieron una rebanada de pay y cerveza.

Después de que pidieron varias rebanadas mas y aun mas cerveza de la que podían contener sin vomitar. Se dirigieron a casa lentamente.

Aun más lento que una viejita, pero claro después de un rato le metieron el acelerador y volvieron a jugar ebriamente en el carro.

Acelerando y frenando.

Acelerando…y frenando.

Después de eso un policía de vialidad los detuvo y claro a los 2 les hicieron pruebas, el simple olor no parecía ser bastante para ellos.

Después de un rato se volvieron a meter al carro y los policías se confundieron y les dijeron con un tono molesto;

—"disculpen no hemos terminado y no creo que estén aptos para conducir"

Ambos se miraron y contesto Vice.

—"oh es cierto!"

Vice golpeo el hombro de Iori y ambos se abrocharon el cinturón.

—"la seguridad primero!"

Yagami acelero y después de ser perseguidos por varios policías de vialidad, se detuvieron en bruscamente y de reversa se fueron, mientras que Iori manejaba Vice se recargaba en el asiento cómodamente a poner algo de música.

Heavy metal, metal Death metal o el radio.

Después de un rato Iori los había perdido y Vice se había quedado dormida en el sillón.

—"…lo que tengo que hacer para que te sientas mejor"

Iori dijo volteándola a verla y después buscando un estacionamiento donde detenerse y pasar la noche.

Después de estacionarse, hizo para atrás ambos asientos y desabrocho el cinturón de Vice, mientras que el se acomodaba para ver las estrellas y después caer dormido.

—"Buenas noches Vicey"

Mientras se hacía de día la luz del sol golpeaba la cara de Vice, quien no quería despertar, y recordar que había sido despedida de 2 trabajos al mismo tiempo y que uno de ellos era su trabaja soñado.

Mientras que se levantaba del asiento y se estiraba, noto que 2 de las chamarras de Iori estaban en su lugar al parecer el pelirrojo había dejado que usara su chamarra con diseño de una luna menguante como almohada y la otra como cobija, la noche había sido fría después de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír y mientras se tallaba los ojos se volvió a recostar volteo a ver a Iori quien apenas abría los ojos.

—"buenos días"

Después de haber dicho eso bostezo y tomo la mano de Vice que estaba tibia a comparación de la de él.

—"y ahora?"

Pregunto.

—"estas frio"

Fue lo único que contesto.

—"si bueno después de todo fue una noche fría"

Soltó la mano de Vice y recargo su cabeza en sus manos volteando al techo y sonriendo dijo;

—"entonces que tal si vamos a un buen restaurante o al cine? Que dices? Yo pago no te preocupes!"

Vice se entristeció un poco y dijo volteándose;

—"antes yo pagaba mitades y también pagaba mi boleto y palomitas ahora vas a pagar todo tu?! no me siento cómoda con eso, lo siento Iori pero no, solo quiero ir a casa"

—"Vice sabes…no tendrías que aguantar estúpidos jefes y tener asquerosos trabajos si…bueno…"

Iori trato de decir pero fue interrumpido por Vice quien aparte de estar avergonzada de pensar en lo que iba a decir después, seguía enojada por lo de ayer.

—"Solo…conduce…"

Iori quiso decirle algo pero no sabía cómo animarla, no después de lo que había pasado. Así que solo acomodo su sillón encendió el motor y manejo hasta casa.

Para cuando llegaron Mature estaba en la sala viendo su novela favorita _los corazones entrelazados_, o algo así, muy dramático para Iori y muy romántico para Vice.

—"hola…"

Dijo Vice entrado después de que Iori abriera con sus llaves

—"Hola, y como estuvo la Mansión apuesto a—"

Mature dijo sonriendo y saludando a sus 2 compañeros pero antes de que pudiera acabar toda la oración fue interrumpida por vice quien se metió a su cuarto.

—"no quiero hablar de ello"

Mature volteo a ver a Iori quien con una mirada explico todo.

Literalmente.

—"si me necesitan estaré en la ducha"

—"quieres que te acompañe amor!"

—"que tal si te mueres"

Vice camino con una toalla hacia el baño, mientras que Iori contestaba una llamada y saltaba hacia el sillón.

—"si…oh buenas tardes…si claro...no disculpe …claro…claro…buen día"

Iori colgó y se dedico a ver la televisión sin responder a la pregunta de Mature;

—"quien era?"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :_**

**_:::::::::**

Continuara...

(/_º)


	6. Chapter 6

**A Nanny Job?!**

_**Volviendo a la Mansión**_

_By:Xykz_

Seguro que algunos ya empezaron a odiarme por escribir tan horrible con todos mis herrores de ortografía pero sigo escribiendo para que pueda ser mejor al escribir …por eso o no?. Pero a ustedes no les importa mis herrares de ortografía sino una buena historia

Así que porque no, empecemos.

(porsierto si se escribir errores es solo juego ;D)

—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—" —"—"—"—"—

"—"—"—"—"—"—"— "

—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—" 

—"ah no era nadie"

Iori respondí quitándole el control y cambiando de canal, después de eso, Vice salió del Baño y dijo con una tristeza y muy tranquilamente.

—"quizás es la familia diciendo y burlándose de lo fatal que nos fue… por teléfono"

Pero Iori lanzo el teléfono y el control remoto al sillón lo cual Mature se lanzo tomándolo rápidamente para cambiarle rápidamente a la novela.

—"o podrían haber llamado para decir que TE DEVOLVIERAN TU EMPEO!"

Iori le dijo sonriendo y tratando de hacer que la noticia sonara tan importante como el fin del mundo.

—"AAAAHHH!"

Vice grito de alegría y se abrazo del cuello de Yagami, sintió que su corazón iba a mil por hora.

—"pero cómo?!"

Vice lo soltó y lo miro a los ojos lo cual dejo a Iori con poco aliento y con un corazón acelerándose a cada minuto.

—"dijeron que nos darían una 2da oportunidad y eso significa que Rugal aun no sabe que estas despedida no es así?"

Vice le sonrió y lo beso, mientras que lo besaba, Iori se sentía en las nubes y quería abrazarse de ella como lo hacía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad pero no tuvo el tiempo ya que Vice se había alejado.

—"ahora que tal si vemos que hay detrás de la cortina numero 1 hmm?"

Dijo sonriendo y mirando la con una mirada muy pervertida y aun que Vice se sentía feliz no se sentía con ganas de tener momentos tan íntimos en la sala y enfrente de su compañera así que camino hacia su cuarto para vestirse, mientras que Iori se quedaba con las ganas.

Y Mature no pudo evitar decirle;

—"Pervertido"

Después de alistarse, ambos bajaron por las escaleras y se subieron al auto para llegar a la casa de los Farrows.

—"si tu trabajo te hace feliz entonces...tratare todo lo posible para que no lo pierdas"

Iori dijo mientras conducía, y Vice trato de decir algo pero no pudo ya que fue empujada para atrás por la forma en que acelero Iori, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

Algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo;

"…_en verdad esta haciendo esto por ti…"_

Y se agarro fuerte del cinturón al sentir que su corazón latía fuerte y rápido al escuchar esas palabras…que eran verdad y tanto quería evitar escuchar.

Al llegar a la casa las rejas se abrieron y la Dueña rápidamente les abrió.

—"oh perfecto que vienen! Olvidaremos todo problema que hubimos anteriormente pronto habrá una reunión de las grandes familias por el cumpleaños 15 de los hijos de los M… algo"

La mujer los tomo del cuello de sus camisas y los arrastraba adentro mientras que la mujer le explicaba todo a Vice, mientras que Iori se fijaba en como la blusa de Vice que bueno estaba siendo jalada dejaba ver más de lo que prometía.

Después de un rato Vice noto que Yagami seguía viendo su pecho envés de escuchar alguna sola palabra de la dueña y trato de cubrirle la vista, aun que no quería demostrarlo estaba muy sonrojada.

—"Ustedes 2 tendrán que vivir aquí mientras se quedan en este trabajo se que no les importara, así que les informare a todos que se quedaran mientras van por sus cosas, no se preocupen estoy segura que en un par de días se acostumbraran a la casa jaja"

La mujer se fue a su habitación a para prepararse a salir volando por la puerta.

O ventana.

—"pensé que iba a decirle a todos—"

Mientras que Vice la miraba irse y Iori se entristecía porque no podía seguir viendo lo que cubría la blusa de Vice, Diana la interrumpía mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

—"se refiere a que yo voy a decirle a todos"

Mientras inhalaba y exhalaba fue a espantar a todas las sirvientas que se habían percatado de que Iori estaba en la casa.

—"así que ustedes 2 son pareja?"

Diana dijo después de alejar a todas las sirvientas y cruzando los brazos y exhalado todo el humo de los cigarrillos.

—"QUE! NO, no porque…"

Vice dijo sonrojada y después de pensarlo un ratito volteo a ver a Iori, quien estaba tocando uno de los jarrones y miraba una pintura, ella volteo a ver a Diana quien tenía una mirada de _"no me puedes mentir"_ así que contesto más calmada.

—"no no somos nada pero bueno…yo…"

Dijo volteando a ver a otro lado sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos que antes por un rato sentía por el.

—"entonces que tenemos que hacer mientras vivimos en este…pedazo de "cielo"?"

Dijo Yagami abrazado a vice con uno de sus brazos en su hombro jalándola cercas, mientras que Diana los hacía caminar por toda la casa explicándoles las cosas que se debían de hacer en ocasiones como fiestas, celebridades y reuniones Y CUMPLEAÑOS.

Y todo eso lo tenían que aprender en un día.

…es broma.

—"todo eso en un día? ESTA BROMEANDO!"

—"he aprendido más cosas en menos tiempo…"

—"es un decir pero tienen que aprenderse todo por lo menos para que los amos no queden como deshonra y de por si la señora ya tiene suficiente que disimular"

Diana dijo volviendo a inhalar y exhalar su cigarro que pronto se acabaría.

—"Vaya que si"

—"eso no dijiste la noches que te estaba jalando a la cama"

—"si por lo menos a mi me siguen"

—"no sabía que también estabas ciego Yagami"

Y así fue como de insulto a insulto se fueron a una discusión los 2 niñeros, mientras que Vice y Iori se peleaban mas y mas Diana no soporto y encendió otro cigarrillo y mientras más discutían no se daban cuenta que Diana estaba lista para enterrarles los cigarrillos en la mejilla.

Los 2 saltaron del dolor y voltearon a ver a Diana quien les dijo molesta.

—"deberían de actuar más como un equipo y menos como niños con qué razón salieron despedidos, ese solo era el comienzo de los problemas en esta casa con esos tan llamados "angelitos", ¿Que acaso tienen líos en la cama?"

Pregunto sacando otro cigarrillo y prendiéndolo, después de escuchar eso Vice se sonrojo y respondió con una voz un poco rota y volteando a otro lado mientras le daba la espalda a Iori y cruzaba los brazos;

—"no somos pareja, y no—"

antes de que pudiera terminar Yagami la interrumpió y dijo;

—"no creo que tendríamos tan mala relación en la cama después de todo a ella le encanta"

Dijo tomándola de los hombros y besando su oído, después de que Vice sintió unos escalofríos lo empujo y antes de que pudiera terminar de insultarlo fue empujada por las gemelas que se le colgaron a Iori y claro los otros niños vinieron a pisar a Vice mientras que Ray trataba de ayudarla a levantarse sin exito alguno y más bien siendo tirado por sus otros hermanos incluso siendo pisado por los menores, y después de que Erick entro los demás niños callaron a excepción de las hermanas arpías.

—"ustedes 2 deberían de ir a prostituirse a la calle en vez de estar mostrando lo en casa"

Erick les dijo molesto y mirándolas con desprecio.

—"porque no vas a con tus amigos cholos a arruinar vidas? deshonra de esta casa"

Mientras que Diana se llevaba a David y Penny quienes querían empezar a llorar por la forma en que se hablaban, mientras que Bernardo y Ray solo trataban de calmarlos y eran empujados hacia los lados.

—"asquerosas arpías solo están de chismosas chingando el alma!"

—"por lo menos no somos la desgracia y deshonra de la familia solo mírate das asco !"

Vice miro como Ray se asustaba y se sentía peor, y volteo a ver como Bernardo se llenaba con enojo de estarlos escuchando pelear así que se metió en el camino de los tres hermanos que se estaban empezando a pelear aun más fuerte y trato de separarlos, después unos segundos Iori se unió para separarlos y ayudar a Vice.

Mientras que Vice empujaba a Erick Iori tenía que jalar a las 2 gemelas que lanzaban arañazos y trataban de jalarle el cabello a su hermano mayor.

Iori no pudo controlarse más y agresivamente dijo con voz fuerte.

—"**YA BASTA!"**

Las 2 chicas se tranquilizaron y el joven Erick se detuvo y solo se fue molesto hacia el jardín sin decir nada, las chicas solo gritaron y dijeron;

—"aaaaaaahhh! Que Sexy eres cuando te pones agresivo!"

Vice solo suspiro y volteo a ver a Ray quien estaba un poco tembloroso y Bernardo había desaparecido de su vista.

—"como te siente Ray?"

—"un poco asustado pero…bien"

El niño sonrió y despejo su vista al quitar su cabello de su cara y después de un susto pudo pedirle a Vice que le hiciera un sándwich como la última vez y mientras Vice se ponía a hacer un sándwich para el pequeño Ray las gemelas se ponían aun mas cariñosas que un gato con Yagami y cuando volvió a ver Bernardo estaba feliz mente pidiéndole algo de comer sin provocar alguna catástrofe o problema, solo estaba con hambre esperando algo de comer alado de su hermano menor.

Después de la pelea Diana entro sorprendida que Vice y Iori estaban aún vivos.

—"sorprendente!...aun siguen vivos!"

—"si bueno ella es una asesina en sangre fría y yo mitad demonio… a si y ambos hemos entrado a la _King of Fighters_"

Las gemelas se asombraron y gritaron de la emoción diciendo;

—"no solo eres guapo si no que eres un peleador pro tienes buen cuerpo muy atletico y eres muy muy sensual al hablar!"

Vice hizo una cara de asco junto con Ray quien se rió al verla que ella pensaba igual de sus hermanas.

—"Supongo que si sobrevivirán a esta casa después de todo"

Diana dijo sentando a uno de los 2 niños en una de las sillas, mientras que Vice les preguntaba si querían algo, y claro Iori no pudo evitar ver el trasero de Vice mientras se agachaba para sacar más lechuga y jamón fresco el refrigerador.

—"entonces si te quedaras aquí con nosotras!?"

—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—" —"—"—"—"—

"—"—"—"—"—"—"— "

—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—" 

Continuara….

(/uº)


End file.
